Alexander Olive
Real Name: Alexander Sol Olive Nicknames: Salaam Roberson Location: South Lake Tahoe, California Date: November 9, 1985 Bio Occupation: None (minor) Date of Birth: May 16, 1981 Height: approx. 4' at time of disappearance Weight: approx. 35lbs at time of disappearance Marital Status: Single (minor) Characteristics: Bi-racial (of African-American and Arab-American descent). Red hair, brown eyes. Alexander had a birth mark on the outside of his left calf. A very small scar on the right corner of his mouth, and scars around both of his ankles. He was often referred to as "Salaam", and had a speech impediment. Case Details: Alexander is the four-year-old son of Rosemary Judith "Judy" Olive, a former delivery room nurse at Herman Hospital in Houston, Texas. On June 14, 1980, Judy met Alexander's father, Ulysses Roberson, after his sister gave birth at the hospital. At first, Judy believed that Ulysses and his sister were a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Tony Rich. A few weeks later, they invited Judy to their house. She then learned that they were actually siblings. She also learned that they ran an astrology business out of their home. He offered to do her chart for free, as long as she filled out a few forms. The forms asked her for information about her personal life, such as the first day of her last menstrual cycle, financial assets and debts. She was invited back for dinner exactly twenty-two days later. She did not realize that the date had been carefully selected based on her menstrual cycle. That night, after drinking a suspicious mixed drink, Judy "fell under" Tony's spell. Before long, he had lured her into his bedroom for a massage. After the massage, he told her to turn over, and claimed that their "psychic centers were to become one". They then had sexual intercourse. Judy soon learned that "Tony's" real name was Ulysses. What she did not know was that he was trying to make a Haram-like cult, with multiple wives and children. When Judy was two months pregnant, she moved in with him. Three months later, her family kidnapped her and placed her in a de-programming center. Afterwards, she went to live with her older brother in California, to await the birth of her child. On May 16, 1981, Alexander was born. Her family believed that her involvement with Ulysses was finished. They were unaware that she had written to him about the baby. When Alexander was four months old, Judy slipped away from her brother's house to have a secret rendezvous with Ulysses. She was soon back in the cult, along with Alexander. Ulysses decided that they would call his son "Salaam". During the next eighteen months, he took on more "wives" like Judy and had children with most of them. He maintained several residences and moved from city-to-city. He also continued to lure vulnerable women into the group, using a wide variety of scams. At Ulysses's insistence, Judy went back to nursing and agreed to sign over her paychecks to him. While she worked, she left Alexander in the care of Ulysses and the other wives. She began to have concerns about her son and the cult. In 1985, she remained in San Francisco while Ulysses moved the "family" to Seattle, Washington. While there, he and one of his wives were arrested for child abuse. The child was placed in foster care and Ulysses fled. He dispersed his family to several locations, including Sacramento, which was where Alexander was taken. After the abuse charges, Judy began to look for shelters where she could escape with her son. However, she was still working in San Francisco, and could only visit him on weekends. During one visit, she was horrified to find Ulysses packing a gun and acting extremely paranoid. Incredibly, he bragged that he had hung Alexander by his ankles to drive out a demon. When looking at her child, she noticed that he had large bruises on his face. She also noticed that his lips were dry, cracked, and bleeding. Despite this, she felt that she was not "strong" enough to escape with her son. A few days after Judy returned to San Francisco, on November 9, 1985, Ulysses moved Alexander to Lake Tahoe. He then gathered up the children and one of his wives and loaded them into his van. Suddenly, he ran back upstairs to retrieve a bundle. Another one of his wives witnessed this, and believed that the "bundle" was a bruised and battered Alexander. He was never seen again; no one would say where the family had gone in the van. When Judy confronted Ulysses about Alexander's disappearance, he beat her savagely, breaking her jaw in three places. At this point, she finally went to the police to report him. Ulysses Robinson was arrested and charged with rape and child abuse. He was convicted and sentenced to twenty years in prison. He has refused to reveal Alexander's whereabouts. Suspects: Ulysses Roberson is the prime suspect in Alexander's disappearance. Judy had witnessed him abusing Alexander in the past. He had also been arrested for abusing another one of his children. When Alexander vanished, another of Ulysses's "wives" saw him leaving with a bundle. She believed that the bundle contained a bruised and beaten Alexander. There has been some speculation that Ulysses may have murdered Alexander through extreme physical abuse and then left him in a cold garage before disposing of his body elsewhere. Extra Notes: This case originally ran on the December 9, 1992 episode. Results: Unresolved. In 1997, Pamalar Lewis, one of Ulysses's "wives" told police that she had witnessed Ulysses severely beat Alexander with a piece of firewood at the home in Lake Tahoe around the time he vanished. She also told investigators she last saw him wrapped in a blanket with a possible limb sticking out. However, authorities did not feel that her witness testimony was enough to charge Ulysses. In 2001, Raj Roberson was interviewed by investigators; she was the wife that went with Ulysses in the van when Alexander vanished. She claimed that she had seen Ulysses beat Alexander in the garage that day. She also claimed to have seen the boy's lifeless body floating in a bathtub. She told police that she was then forced by Ulysses to help him take Alexander's body to a van. He forced her to close her eyes as he drove for several hours to get rid of Alexander's body. After that, he threatened to kill her if she went to the police. DNA testing done in 2001 proved that Alexander's blood was on clothing found in Ulysses's van in 1986. This helped authorities to charge Ulysses with Alexander's murder in October. However, he was not tried for murder until the fall of 2009. Prosecutors believed that Alexander was beaten to death by his father simply because he had soiled his pants. Other former members of the cult claimed that Alexander was targeted the most for abuse by his father because he was biracial and small. Some of his other children also claimed that he had abused them. Another wife testified that, shortly after Alexander's disappearance, Ulysses had claimed that Alexander was gone "and would not be coming back". Several witnesses testified that they had seen Alexander alive for several years after his disappearance. Some witnesses even claimed to have seen him as recently as 2001. However, most of these witnesses were strangers. Some had seen the Unsolved Mysteries broadcast and called the show. In December of 2009, Ulysses Roberson was convicted of the second-degree murder. He was sentenced to 15 years to life in prison. He was denied parole in 2015. Tragically, Alexander's remains have never been found. It is believed that they are located in a remote location, a two or three-hour drive from South Lake Tahoe. Links: * Alexander Olive on the Charley Project * Alexander Olive on the Doe Network * 5 Years For Rape Of Child -- Trial In California May Be Next * Murder suspect portrayed as vicious in treatment of his women, children * Slow progress in child-murder case explained * Attorney wants access to more witness information in 20-year old murder case * Ulysses Roberson Jury Could Deliberate by Nov. 30 * Roberson guilty of second-degree murder * Dad finally sentenced in 1986 murder of 4-year-old son * People v. Roberson * Ulysses Roberson on California Inmate Locator * Alexander Sol Olive at Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1985 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Child Abuse Category:Cult-Related Cases Category:Unresolved